Around The Table Story
Hello, Everyone! Today I would like to present Around the table! I start a story and everyone makes a chapter! We give credit for each chapter and see how well we do in a group! Please take part and put down if you are writing with us. Edit and put yes or no next to your name/comment, at least 3 people need to join to start! COMMENT "I WANNA WRITE! to be added, warning if you do not join your part will be done for you. The Order will be random :P After everyone said yes or no, I will start the story! Then the Next chapter will be given to someone else! 20 chapters total, If you would want special charicters in the story please ask me so I can include them in the begining. You can add chars. as he go and soon a story will be made! a Community Story! Chapter 1: The Gathering.(Ned) The soft sound of sand along the door of a bar, a special bar. This one had many secrets that where untold by man. The outside looked like a western failed project as they walked in. One by One they all walked in. In front of the bartender, he had no name. People called him the Delogo. Everyone sat down and Delogo started to talk. You many reconize these famous warriors around you. Today I call you all to "Play a game of chess with me" He said in a laughing voice. The rattleing sound was louder, and louder until everyone teleported to a room. They all knew that this was a trap. the Mans Voice came on the white screen in the trap filed room. "For this challange I removed all your powers, skills, and even your "Respawn abilities. You all are just Men, Women, and other things, With Nothing but a wooden sword. Ned looked around once around to see MANY people, Epic, Ice, Whealty, Dez, Sky, Everyone was here. The Man shouted Ecuram's name and told him to step up. Ecuram was angery, yet amused by this "Play". "Ecuram, You are truely a hard one, I feel you may do well in this challage but BEWARE, you only get One lif... The voice cut off and Ecuram fell into a chamber filled this weird things. He saw a Exit door at the end. "A Walk in The park" Ecuram said..... Chapter 2: Ecuram's Survival(Ecuram) It was quite strange, I must admit. Being alone, defenseless, and exposed in death threatening situations. That just happens to be my specialty. I looked brave on the outside, but in the inside, I was slowly losing confidence, as if Ayak's dark hand was reaching down at me, once again. And there I would lay- strapped onto a bed for a year, dreading what may come in my next few minutes. Waiting. Dreading. Dreading and doing nothing. But, I am not strapped in a bed, am I? If I survive, I would be at the next tiral. (Hopefully not wraiths) I walked away from the starting board. Laroskeis and Tduls tried to attack me, but I still knew Amarita. (A martial art type for Derikas that I just happened to be a 10th degree black belt in.) I punched the Tduls in the chest, knowing they would flee when I punched them. I hit the Laroskeis to the nose, knowing it's an instant Knockout for them. Thinking there was nothing left, I walked towards the door, but sadly an eliminator jumped in the way. (In case you want to learn about Eliminators, click here) It was an ugly one, too. Instead of being purple, it was a dark beige color. One of it's eyes had a scar, but it had murder in it's full body. It snarled and scratched at me, but I was luckily just out of reach. I had only worn out an eliminator once before by having an old-timey Derakian rodeo. It was quite fun, actually. But here, that was out of question. I was noticed and couldnt do it here. My wooden sword would be nowhere near able to penetrate the rough skin. Terrified, I ran away as the horrid creature chased after me. I tried to dodge everything it threw at me, but sadly I couldnt and a few scratches hit me. They werent enough to fatally wound me, but they stung like crazy. (Theyre claws are filled with poison) After running away from the creature for what seemed like hours, I remembered a weakness they had. It was in a poem Amaros taught me. Eliminators, though their claws sting Their weakness is one thing The tooth of the Tdul will do it Or else youll be finished of life Not the most cheerful poem, but it gave me what I wanted. I dashed over to one of the Tduls, punched it really hard in the face which knocked him out, pulled a tooth out of it's mouth after making sure I wouldnt be murdered, then I was ready. "Come and get me, Eliminator." I said. The creature growled at me. Then he charged. I stepped out of it's way and stabbed it in the side as it went by. "Saroskayon, Drakon." I said as I walked to the exit. (Ecuram (talk) 02:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC)) Chapter 3- Survival of The Fittest (Wheatley) I never had been left all by myself in a starnge place before, and I had no communication to the outside world. It was survival of the fittest now. I held the wooden sword in my hand, as I looked for the exit for this strange place. I saw a bandit, and he seemed very familiar. He looked at me in the eyes, and I saw his blue eyes, and only one person I knew that had that kind of eyes. It was (SPOILER ALERT FOR THE WHEATLER LEGEND) Him. The one who killed Rose. "You... You killed my wife..." I said, angrily. "Hello again Wheatley, I only killed you're wife for fun. Hahahaha." Him said, maniacly. "I will get my revenge." I said, even more angry than before. "You will die today. YOU WILL!" I swing my wooden sword at Him, but he dodged just in time. I tried to hit him again, but he dodged again. I swung my sword one more time, and I hit him. Sadly, it didn't do much, then, I felt my self become more angrier, and soon I transformed from good ol' Wheatley to... the robot I've been made to be. I couldn't control my body, but, only anger controlled it. I hit Him faster and stronger, and he became more weaker by the minute. And when I hit him for the last time, he fell to the ground, and I put my foot on his body. "Today, you will die!" I yelled, manaicly. As I got ready to stab him the heart, I stopped. I saw the exit to this horibble place. Him was closing his eyes, waiting for me to kill him. Him opened his eyes, and he seemed to fear me. He asked, "A-a-are you going to kill me? But before I you do, I must ask, why did The Doctor create you?" I stared at him, and there was a long silence. I took of my foot of his chest, then I finally said, "I was not created for good, but for evil. The Doctor put a chip in me that made me that made evil, but right before he died, I took it out. The Doctor was actually a mad scientist who vowed to take over the world. So, he created me, as a prototype for his robot army. When he died, he never got to take over the world. So escaped, and I went to the dojo to train to destroy his robot army." Then I spared Him, and he ran away in fear. I soon turned back to my normal, good self. I walked to the exit, and I remembered, the last thing The Doctor said before he died. "You aren't a robot, Wheatley, but a human, and my son." Chapter: 3 Skiping The Souls(Ned) I watched as the sky was grey and the room was brown. This reminded me of my homeplace, but this was only the begining. I saw picture's of myself killing others. I cried as the pictures showed. I was struck with pain from many of my sins. Then I saw Herobrine walk out. "what are you doing here" I asked, shakeing faster and faster. "Your at your weak point, with Alone gone your a cry baby." I held my wooden sword and rushed through herobrine. He was a illusion. I walked past him and saw the exit door. The white door seemed so close. I stoped though. I heard a noise, it was a Red, Evil Moon. I felt as if I WANTED to become one with him. I felt pleasure and overwhealming urge to become dark. I saw my eyes turn Red slowly. I looked into a mirror to only see a red, devil. Something that looked a little like me. He had a tail, a Red burning fire around him, and he had N written on his stomach. Then I felt Him again, Alone, he took over half of my mind, almost like sharing a car seat with me. I watched as the Red devil and this Gray spirt battle. I smiled when I saw Brianna comeing up to me. I saw her with a knife. She then did something I never though would happen, she stabbed me. I felt the blood come down as I started to die. I though to myself, why was there no noise other then Herobrine. I then woke up, I was fighting some Evil Derikas. I looked to see one was trying to mentaly kill me. I ran over to the derika and tried to kill him. Little did I know that Snother one stabbed me in the side. I killed the one, but I fell. My soul came out slowly. I looked at the derikas. I picked one and went into one. He was thinking about something that well, I do not think is "Ok" to think about. I felt light, as if a huge weight of power had been drifted off of me. I was part derika now and I felt as if I was very fast! I killed the other one's quickly. I healed my original body with healing potions then I jumped back in. I got up, walked out, shocked on what was happining. I came in to see Ecuram and Whealty, We all taked for a long time, but then we all stoped to think about if the others would live.... All we could do was wait for the Next challange. Chapter 4: Breaking,Battling,Being(Enderwaffie) As this challenge ended the floor beneath me started to crumble.It felt like it was a bottomless pitt, untill I reached the rocky rough bottom.Diffrent hallways going in the most chaotic of rooms, each filled with darkness.Everyone stayed in a group."RAAAAAAAAHHHHH" in a earatating voice yelled by a Voidsky Skeleton.It was followed by some floating peices of armour and weapons.Ned found some symbol shaped like a serpent, he pressed it and down came snakes attacking the Skeleton.The VS whiped Ecuram and Wheatley with it's tail.I let Ned use my wooden sword to fight the VS whil I tried to find a switch to deal with the rest.All attacked the beast all together, the serpents fleeded, the armour was destroyed and the VS eventully got effected by some snake venom and died.This messed up mazed was demonic as The Psychotic Domain."Time to take it up a notch don't you think everybody?" a man in a black coat yelled across the maze."YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO FIND THE END OR YOU'LL BE RELAXING IN MY NICE LAVA RESORT" the man yelled again.Not just we had 30 minutes but the challenges kept getting harder by the minute, more beast, more traps and better the monsters.I knew the closer I heard some sounds the more farther we should be, we only had 12 minutes left and it does'nt look like were getting anywhere.'Click!' a sound went when Wheatley stabed a Hyperzang.It not only droped a aqua fangdagger it also fell on a preasure plate that activated a explosion that lead us to a ladder.The ladder felt like it was taking a hour.After 2 minutes of climbing down monsters finally spoted us and threw a object at any human with whatever they can find.When I finally reached the bottom we were'nt late.We only had 2 minutes, that was close.I looked up and we were looked in.At least we found a chest as a award with some stone swords, sheilds and some leather armour with sanwiches and pizza.WE spent 13 minutes talking, eating and thinking of idea's to defend. Chapter 5: Chasing Tides(NED) As we all though the challange was over, I was happy has I saw the exit. Me, Ice, Epic,Wheatley all walked towards the exit until the floor collapsed. We had our power back but it seemed only the ones for fighting. I tried to teleport out but it did not work. Swiftly I saw Ecuram Grab my arm and lunch up off the wall. Weatley grabed Ice as Wheatley used his boosters. He got to the top, but the exit was now closed. Then we all got cut off again, but I was with Wheatley. We both walked stright, waiting for the fight. I saw a cube drop down. "No, No, NOT PORTAL!" I said, I had no skill with him. "Come on, it will be esay" Wheatley said. Then the cube morphed into MetalBrine. I used a fire attack on him, it did nothing. Me and Wheatley made a bomb while my clones where fighting MetalBrine. I lifted the bomb and threw it. Metalbrine died, but the blast left a serious scar on me. As we ran towards the exit, I could see on the other side Epic, and Ice fighting a army of derikas. "Wait, shouldn't we help them?" I said "Ummm... FINE I guess so." Wheatley said. We smashed the metal open to reveal epic and Ice fighting the army. Epic looked as if he had been there for hours, he motioned to them to come and they did. We all sprinted for the door, with rockets flying and tiles breaking. He got out, we thought it was over until we heard "Welcome to the well.. Not so annual hunger games!" We all looked at each other ready to fight until, Teams of four will be established, First team: Ice, Ned, Epic, Wheatley. Second team: Herobrine , Ender-Steve , Haskoradom and Ethraka. We where shocked about these results but well, It made sence. "Well then, who wants to bet this will be over in ten minutes?" Ecuram said. "Uhhhh... I'm not so sure...." Ice said, he saw a third team. Third Team, Dynout,.... Already we knew it was going to be a long ride. Brotherly Battle(Ecuram) Dynont.... I knew I'd heard his name somewhere. I think Amaros told me if I went near somebody with the last name that sounds like "Voldemort" not to trust them. Wait, that only applies in Hogwarts. "So, this went from puzzling to a full-out death party." I said. "Yup." Ned responded. I looked around. "I'll take Ethraka. You guys, just take the rest and hope the best." I told them. Then I realized what just happened. "Hey. That rhymes." Ice responded. There was nodding and muttering among us. "Let's just get to the fight." I said. We all split up. Then, I realized I could be in MAJOR trouble. I remembered who Dynont was. Dynont was a person with very very good persausive skills. I believe he almost managed to trick me once, but then he was annhilated by some unknown force. (*cough* This is why I needed to know *cough*) But sadly, the others may go and fight him, thus they have a very good chance of dying. "ETHRAKA!" I yelled. Ethraka turned his head. "Ecuram, my cousin." he said. He walked around me. "I have seen your mind, your nightmares, and your dreams." Ethraka continued. He smirked. "And no-" he began "And now we must fight it out." I interjected. I smirked, then. We ran at eachother-blade against blade. "FIGHT VALLIENTLY, SCUM!" Ethraka screeched at me. And so I was. I was deflecting every strike and he wasnt deflecting alot of mine, so he was pretty scraped up. But, he was trying to kill me. So, he deserved it. "Enough of this!" Ethraka said. Our blades flew up into the air and we had to dodge them immediately. "Do you want to know the truth? WHY I'm still here? WHY I'm a HyperDerika?" he asked. I smirked. "Well, not at this particular moment." I told him I tried to slash at him, but I remembered my sword was 20 feet away from me. "Then what does it matter?" Ethraka asked himself. He punched me in the face. It was a good punch, it broke my nose. But that happens all the time. I have what about 39-ish broken bones. I punched him back and he staggered. "And so it begins." I said. We got into a huge fist and kick fight. It seemed to go on forever. Chapter 7- A Test of Vallience (EpicNachos) Dynout was being a pain in the butt, at the moment. 4 vs. 1, yet he was dodging everything we threw at him. Category:Community Category:Fanfictions